Cover Your Head In The Sand
Cover Your Head In The Sand is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the New Haven district of New Concordia. Plot Sherlock and Jack went into the beach to have some fun “bro time” with June Douglas’ father, Lars. A young lady, Warda Erakat, came out of nowhere, and told everyone to get out of the beach, Jack went to speak to her, where she revealed that she saw human legs, popping out of the sand. Sherlock and Jack, feeling suspicious toward this, asked her where she saw the legs, where she led them to the docks. After investigating, they saw under the dockyard, what Warda claims she have seen. After digging, the duo found the dead body of a girl they both used to date, model, Asal Hawaa, and quickly decided that this was murder. Warda was suspected, and after investigating the dockyard even more, they found evidence to suspect blogger, Alexis Nightingale, who said she met the victim at a yacht party, thrown by Noah Pedersen. The duo decided to investigate the yacht, and added Noah to their suspect list. Jack and Sherlock started recapping the case at the station, when suddenly Elliot came up to them and told them that one of the suspects, Alexis, have posted a photo of the victim’s dead body, on the internet. Elliot, who knew Alexis from social media, due to her being an attention seeker, asked to accompany Sherlock when confronting Alexis. While speaking with Alexis, she revealed that the victim was at the sauna house, there Jack and Sherlock found evidence to suspect victim’s date- Eesa Qardashian, and Zoe McKenzie. The duo then decide to take another look at the yacht, where they found out that Noah have womanized Asal. The duo then decided to give themself a break by entering the sauna, where Warda suddenly barged in into them, saying that she needs help. After Warda barged in the sauna, Noah came after her, where he explained that “he haven’t done anything, and that “he simply pulled Warda’s headscarf” to admire her silky hair, where she “rewarded him”, with a kick in where it hurts most. Warda started yelling at him, calling him an islamophobic pervert. After calming the two down, the duo investigated the sauna house again, where they found out that Zoe sent the victim a racist message, since she believes that only white women deserve to be fashion models, and that the victim found Eesa boring, since he refused to have any romantic contact with her, until marriage. The duo then investigated the crime scene again, where they found another clue on the killer, and before they made an arrest, Warda asked to speak to them again, where she revealed that she saw the killer leaving the crime-scene and that they were wearing headphones. The duo them found enough evidence to incriminate Eesa. Eesa tried denying the crime, but confessed from the pressure. He revealed that he didn’t mean to kill Asal, and that it was an accident. Asal led Eesa under the dockyard, where she tried to force him into a kiss. Eesa punched Asal hard on the head, where he thought she was dead. Afraid of going to jail, he found a shovel, and dug a deep hole, where he placed Asal, and started filling the hole, unknowingly killing her by suffocation. Eventually, he saw Warda coming, and he ran away, leaving the body only half buried. The judge sentenced him to 10 years in prison. After finding the killer, Zoe came to the duo asking them for a favor. Warda then came after her, yelling for help, where Zoe started screaming on her, calling her names, since she came to the duo first. Jack told Zoe to calm down, and agreed to help both girls. The duo went to speak to Warda first, where she told them that she lost her golden bracelets at the sauna-house. The duo went to search there, where they found Warda’s bracelt and gave it to her. After helping Warda, the duo spoke to Zoe, who was pissed at them for choosing to help Warda first. She explained that her parents wanted to teach her discipline, and so they told her that from now on, she isn’t allowed to spend their money on expensive items. Zoe was mad as she has to wait for 4 more years to graduate from university, to get a job, and that there is no way she’d work as a waitress or at a fast-food restaurant. She then asked the duo to find a part-time job for her, which doesn’t involve humiliating herself. After searching the yacht, the duo found out that Alexis is starting her own gossip magazine, and is also planning on hiring helpers. The duo went to speak to Zoe, who agreed on the job, and so accompanied the duo at speaking with Alexis. After helping the ladies, the duo went back to Lars, and continued having fun. Summary *'Asal Hawaa' Murder Weapon *'Sand' Killer *'Eesa Qardashian' Suspects 06F61131-0DB7-422B-8886-DDD9F7EB3FB6.png|Warda Erakat 1B8A9407-06FD-4016-A8D8-027E878C3402.png|Alexis Nightingale D70069BC-5A66-45D1-A0DA-DC3D7D613921.png|Noah Pedersen 13309B86-5D48-4547-8A6E-07E473C0CAEB.png|Eesa Qardashian FB176AEA-A58E-4C58-8790-F1DFA5750295.png|Zoe McKenzie Quasi-suspects Killer’s Profile *The killer wears sandals *The killer eats hotdogs *The killer uses neem oil *The killer wears headphones *The killer wears piercings